Kamen Rider: Ever After Gaming
by subterra59
Summary: From a boring dulled life, now in magical world that needs saving. Can a Gamer save Ever After High from the dark corruptive ways from an unknown threat. Let's find out.
1. Game Start: Once Upon A Time

**I do not own Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and Ever After High. This story is inspired by jhonb666 and his story A Wizard's happily ever after. Give this author a round of applause.**

 **This is a Revamp chapter to replace the previous one. Don't worry, it's going to be worth the wait.**

 **Kamen Rider Gamers: Chapter 1**

-0-0-0-0-

On screen, Mario is running around the 2-D world, jumping on platforms as he stomps on monsters wherever he sees. The video game character jumps to with his fist connecting to a brick platform to show a mushroom, which increased Mario's size when he consumes it.

 _In video games, most story lines get a happy ending..._

Mario enters the pipe, entering the boss level to see Bowser, guarding Princess Peach who was being held hostage on the other side of the bridge over a river of lava.

… _But there is one thing I like to know…_

Mario sees an opportunity to jump over Bowser, and hits the support beams to destroy the bridge with Bowser being burned alive in lava. After freeing Princess Zelda, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

… _Where's my happy ending?..._

" **Now stopping, New York Time square."** Said the conductor as his voice originated from the microphone.

The subway train stops as the 3DS game controller is closed. The owner of the 3DS is a teenager with short black hair with tan skin and brown eyes. He wears a red shirt with a Mario mushroom kingdom icon, along with blue jeans and Nike's sneakers. He wears a single strapped book back meaning he is a student to a high school.

… _That is me, Christian Davis, Chris for short if you please,_

 _Just a boring Joe who is living his life in school, trying to graduate, and get a job that is cool…_

The gamer walks and squeezes through the crowed, heading upstairs to face the big apple. The ads on the screen shine bright as people crossed streets whenever possible as cars bustle around the streets as they honk one another with crude manners.

… _But it is so boring here, there's always frown…_

Chris walks the streets as the walk sign is now active. He continues to walk the sidewalks, avoiding people and the side vendors so I could try to get to work. But Chris stops when the intersection is blocked by a huge transporter truck filled with products. He looks an alleyway, letting out a groan and started to jog down the path.

… _There are no ups, just endless of downs…_

Our protagonist kept running, digging out his pocket filled with pocket change. A homeless man with an empty box needed for change, is now filled with coins when Chris runs passed him.

… _I'm generous, hoping for better days…_

He stops to see a group of thugs kicking a defenseless man. Chris could tell he is an accountant due to wearing a cheap suit and a broken suit case.

… _But making days, a price must pay…_

Chris clenches his fist, grabbing a large pipe from an opened garbage can and charges forward. Using the pipe to tackle all of the thugs down, the gamer helps the accountant up. "Run." He said and did the poor man.

… _Doing something right must take action…_

Chris turns and hops on a trash can as he uses a fire escape ladder to swing a good distance from the thugs and exits the alleyway and runs to join the large crowd. The thugs try to find him but with no luck they give up when they see a cop. The protagonist sighs in relief and kept on walking.

… _But Murphy's Law…_

Chris turns and sees a boy, chasing down a bouncing ball, but the boy had no knowledge as the ball is bouncing to a busy street filled with speeding cars. A truck speed and tried to stop with brakes are squealing.

… _makes his reaction…_

The boy was then pushed back to the sidewalk, taking his place was Chris. "Son of a - ." he was about to land on the road with his arms to shield his face. The 3DS in his pack started to glow, and everything went black.

-0-0-0-0-

Male Narrator: A beautiful day here in the Village of Book End, where fairy tales characters exists and generations of the fantastic protagonists and antagonists will attend to Ever After High.

Female Narrator: A school where sons and daughters will follow their parents footsteps so they can have their happily ever after.

Male Narrator: I don't believe that is going to happen.

Female Narrator: Honey, stick to the script, you're out of context.

Male Narrator: It says so right here, see.

Female Narrator: Huh? *Re-reads the script* that's odd.

Male Narrator: Hm *reads the next few pages and flips it back to the current page* dear can you get Brooke? I think she would love to read this.

Female Narrator: Brooke, would you like to join us?!

Brooke Page: Mom, I've been right next to you this entire time, you don't need to yell.

Female Narrator: *Blushes in embarrassment* Right sorry.

Male Narrator: *Ahem* Now, shall we continue.

-0-0-0-0-

The sun started to set and the stores began to turn in for the night. It was the night before Ever After High begins and the new generation of protagonists and antagonists will sleep till the crack of dawn.

However, one particular shop is closing late, a tea shop known as Wonderland's Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe, owned by the Mad Hatter and his daughter, Madeline Hatter. The father and daughter are cleaning up this mismatch shop, as the Mad Hatter put up a "Help Wanted" sign on the window, and help is on his way.

"Wait, we're getting a new employee?" said Madeline with curiosity set in her voice. She has long curly and wavy hair which has three different colors. One is dark turquoise, mint green and violet. She has bright blue-teal eyes and light skin. Her type of clothing is a tea cup themed, including her hat to match her wonderland and father theme. Apparently she is talking to the ceiling, or in this case, the narrators.

Though her father, the Mad Hatter didn't see what she is doing as he was occupied adjusting the sign. "Yes my little tea pot," he said and pats his hands after he is done. "Since you are away for Ever After High, I need an extra set of hands around the Shoppe." He pulls out a tea cup filled with tea and just munches it like a crumpet.

"But daddy," Madeline changed her tone to concern as her posture turns to a pondering position. "Who is mad enough to actually work here in the Wonderland's Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe?" she said. "The last worker jumped out of the window in his first 15 minutes on the job?"

"Hm, good point," The Mad Hatter said. "But I can't run the shop myself, it's not like our new worker is going to pop out of the floor from a magic door."

A door appeared on the floor of the tea shop opens and popped our earthly Protagonist while screaming. "-WITCH!" he flew in the air and crashes on the ground next to the portal. The door closes and disappears out of sight and out of mind. "Ow, what the hex?" he got out of his fetal position and looks around. "Is this heaven?" he asked in curiosity. "Or am I in a mess up…wonderland afterlife?"

Madeline and Mad looked at the new person who just popped out of the floor from a magic door. The new person paused and looks at the locals who are looking back at him. "Um…I come in peace?" he raised his hands in defense.

Mad grinned and pulls out an employee tag from who knows where and slaps it on the new traveler's shirt. "YOU'RE HIRED!"

"…what?" The new arrival was lost in thought but waves his hands. "Wait, wait, wait." He said trying to swallow this elephant size pill. "Can someone explain to me…what is going on here?"

Madeline giggles madly (no pun intended) with her hand to her mouth. "Well, daddy here wished for an employee, and you popped out of the floor, by a magic…" when she points the door on the floor, it was already gone. "…door."

Mad chuckles and puts his hand on the new arrival's shoulder. "You should sit down son." He said with a tone of assurance. "This is going to be a long story."

-0-0-0-0-

Though, what they don't know, shadows are lurking around as if they were alive. It slithers around the streets, and crawls up the walls of an apartment complex. The shadow found its' target, as it slithers in the opened window, revealing a girl with black hair and purple hightlights with pale skin. She is sleeping fondly, but she stirs and groans, she is having a nightmare.

"No…" she mutters. "…I don't wanna…" she turns. "I'm not my mom…"

The shadow slithers across the floor, and hovers over the poor girl. When the girl is laying on her back, a bright light appears over her heart. The Shadow attacks the glowing heart, and the girl opens her eyes as the irises change from purple to yellow.

-0-0-0-0-

"So Chris," Mad poured him a cup of tea and places it on the table where Chris is sitting. "What do you think?"

Chris however is taking it slowly as he sips the hot tea slowly. "A world filled with fairy tales." He said softly. "..."

Madeline giggles as she munches on a crumpet. "Fantastic, Amazing, Mindblowing enough to make your head explode?" she finishes his sentence.

"…Breath taking…" he said as he sets his tea down.

"So what's it like in your world?" Madeline asked in curiosity. "Is it magic like ours, oh do you have robots?"

Chris shakes his head. "No," he said. "My world, it's just…boring."

"Boring?" Madeline and Mad looked at Chris with interest and curiosity.

"Unlike your world, my world is derived in a concrete jungle." He said. "The world I live has no unicorns, no dragon, not even magic." He looks out the window. "The people don't care of about happiness, it's always work, work and work," Letting out a sigh, "it's always the same thing…there is no happy ending."

Madeline and Mad looked at one another, imagining a world so bland and dull. There is no happy ending, no magic, and barely any love. They turn to him.

"Well my boy," Mad said. "I don't think that door is coming back anytime soon." He said. "for the time being, would you like to stay here?"

Chris looks up and now in ponders, he has nowhere else to go and he has no idea how he will survive in a magical world like this. Before he would answer, a thundering crash came from outside. "What was that?"

Madeline looks out the window and sees a giant talon stepped by and walks away. "There's something outside!"

All three of them exit out of the tea shop just to see a giant monstrous raven, with feathers oozing with black mist like aura, talons that could rip through steel, a spike color around its neck and blades underneath its wing.

"Oh my goodness," Mad said as he grips his hat. "What the Hex is that?"

"You mean you don't have any of those running around?" Chris looks at the father Hatter.

"It's usually peaceful all the time." Madeline added her two cents.

"Whelp, looks like we got ourselves a flipping turkey ready to kill thanksgiving…" Chris stops as he relapses on what he just said. "Did I just say flipping?" he clears his throat. "Hexing, Hex, Curses…huh, I guess traveling in this world changed my diction a bit."

The giant monstrous crow turns its head with its glowing yellow eyes, staring at the three people that just exited the tea shop.

"I don't like how it's looking at us." Mad said taking his daughters' hand and runs in the opposite direction as Chris follows them.

The dark crow let out a mighty caw and chases them on foot. There was not enough wing room to fly, but the chase is on.

Chris can tell that thing is still chasing them and looks at Mad Hatter. "Do you have any idea how to beat that thing?"

"No idea," he said as he continues to drag his daughter away from the danger.

"What about that glowing thing in your pack?" Madeline points to Chris's pack.

"Glowing in my pack?" he peaks over to see his backpack glowing as well seeing the feathered monster still at them. "Is there a safe place so I can dig it out?"

"I know a place to hid, this way!" Mad nodded as he leads Chris and his daughter to an opened park.

The all ducked into the bushes as the dark crow passes them, opening its wings so it could fly.

This gave Chris enough time to open his pack to see his 3DS glowing up a storm. "What the hex?" he sees it transforms into what appears to be a large green belt buckle, with a open and close front frame and some kind of slot next to it, and next to it some sort of key card to fill the empty slot. He takes them out and sees the key card to have some writing. "Mighty Action X" is what it is called. "What am I suppose to do with this?"

Mad looks up and sees the monster diving in. "Look out!" he pushes Chris and Madeline out of the way, only to be caught in the claws of the crow.

"Daddy!" Madeline cries for her father.

Chris looks at the belt buckle and the key, and a candle lit up over his head. "I hope I'm right." He stood and puts the belt buckle over his waist, only to feel it strapping itself like a fitting belt. His right hand holding the key and presses the button.

" _ **MIGHTY ACTION X!"**_ Shouted the key, behind him reveals a red screen, showing the title of Mighty Action X and the brick like boxes plantforms. In front of the buckle shows the words game start. Red boxes began to appear from the screen and float randomly across the park.

"Henshin!" he flips the key downward and slips it into the empty slot.

" _ **CLICK AND LOAD!"**_ Icons appear out of nowhere as they disappear, but the blue icon is the only one, showing of a picture of a spiked red haired character. _**GASHAT! LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?"**_ The icon consumes Chris as he touches it, now taking his place is a deformed form of an armored humanoid. The head and torso seemed to be attached as one body. His arms and legs seem to be bulky due to the armor but still flexible enough to move around. The head has large eyes as the "hair" has three spikes and pointing in the left direction. _**"I'M A KAMEN RIDER."**_

"…" Madeline looks at him with shock and awe with eyes widen the size of tea cup plates. "Huh?"

Chris is in a similar reaction as Madeline, looking down to his hand and shield. "Huh?" he looks at his body as he checks out his boots. "What the hex did I turn into?"

"Look out!" Madeline sees the crow coming in for another divebomb, Mad still in its claws screaming while holding onto his hat in his head.

"Eh?" Chris looks up to see the incoming attacker. "Let's try a ju-WHOO!" for a deformed body, it seems to be agile enough to jump great heights as he is now above the bird in mid hair. "Take this!" he said as he falls down to stomp on the monstrous crows head, letting it tumble face first as it lets go of Mad. Chris catches the father of Madeline and hops on the crow again and lands next to her.

"Here you go." He sets Mad on his feet. "Get to a safe distance," the Kamen Rider turns to the now recovering dark crow. "I'll deal with McCluckers here." He said as he clashes his fists together. A ring appears around him, to see a large one handed mallet with an A and B button on its side as Chris caught it with his right hand.

" _ **GASHACON BREAKER!"**_

Mad and Madeline ran away into a safe distance, taking cover behind a concrete column. "You ready feather brain!" Chris was ready to attack the bird, but he turns around and runs away instead. The dark crow lets out a caw and chases after him, attempting to peck with its beak but missed when the Kamen Rider dodged. "Come on! This way, I'm delicious!"

"Wait, where are you going?" Madeline is in utter confusion as to why he is running away.

Chris jumps from the peck attack with great speed and agility, bouncing from place to place to dodge the dark crows attack. "There're a lot of platforms here!" he shouted as he bounces off a statue and lands on a pillar. "If I'm correct, there should be an item right…" he said and starts hopping on the floating brick boxes and uses his Gashacan Breaker on one of them to break open. "Here!"

" _ **ITEM GET!"**_ the brick opens to reveal a yellow coin. _**"SPEED UP!"**_ The coin is absorbed into the Kamen Rider as he gets up.

"Let's go!" He speeds up faster than before. Bouncing off statues and floating brick platforms that surrounded the crow as he hits the bird with every strike. "Ora, Ora, Ora, Ora!" he roars with each strike as he hits and bounces. Chris then bounces off a giant boulder and strikes the crow to let it roll on the ground lying back on the ground. "Eat this!" he said and jumps again and strikes with his Gashacan Breaker on the belly of the crow, it hits and he rebounds again to make sure the crow does not get a chance. "One more!" he said as he bounces mid-air and, spinning his Breaker arm and brought it down to destroy the dark creature. He lands and sees a girl in pale white skin and purple hair. He walks to her as he kneels to check on her "Hey, are you-huh?"

The Kamen Rider was about to touch her until he sees is her whole body is fading in and out with dark liquid oozing out of her body and crawled on the ground.

"Looks like this it's not over yet." He said as he takes the girl Madeline. "Maddie, watch over her while I deal with the rest."

"Raven!" Madeline takes the girl in her arms, knowing who she is. "Is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know." Chris said and turns to the ooze. "But that should answer some questions."

The black ooze then took form to be transformed into a woman with black robes, holding a staff with black gems. The robes are decorated with chains and feathers and her hood is a head of a crow with pale skin. "I will take over this world, just like Mother wanted me to!" she laughs manically as shadow like humanoid minions arise around her.

"Uh…what?" The Kamen Rider blinks his "eyes" with confusion. "Mother?"

Madeline gasped as she held Raven close to her. "That thing is Raven," but she takes a closer look. "but she looks like a nastier version of her?" Raven groans as her existence started to fade faster. "Oh no, she getting worse?" Madeline started to have tears form in her eyes.

Chris clenches his fist with his eyes defaulted to anger. He turns to the Negative Raven and marches to her. "Hey, Miss Moody Bird!"

The dark persona turns to the Kamen Rider with a sneer look in her face. "You dare get in my way, worm."

"Yeah," He stops, pointing his thumb with his free hand at himself. "I'm Kamen Rider Ex-Aid! You dare make my friend cry!" his voice began to rise with rage and determination. "I will defeat you, and save the girl from disappearing!"

Negative Raven laughs as she checks her nails. "You, defeat me?" she said haughtily and turns to Hero. "You're nothing more than a lowly Level 1."

"Hm," Chris looks down to the powered up belt buckle and sees a light red panel. "Well, time to level up." He flips the lever, opening up red figure human in the buckle.

" _ **CLICK TO OPEN!"**_ He jumps in the air as he hops off of one of the brick platforms. _**"GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!"**_

The deformed form explodes but its mask and "hair", now attach to the back of a forming red human. Now at level 2, he stood looking human. Still having the game pad and health bar on his chest, but his shoulder pads have red shoulder pads, black length sleeves and leggings and green boots. Finally the mask opens his "eyes" as the red spiked hair glowed and now activated.

"Now that's more like it!" Madeline cheers but was brought back down to cover by her father.

"Alright." He said as he hefts his Gashacon Breaker. "Game ON!" he charges at the minions.

"Get him!" She orders the shadow minions to deal with him.

Chris leans his body to avoid a stab from a spear minion, but was soon smacked away by the Breaker. He blocks an attack and smacks two more with one strike. "Come on!" He jumps and strikes as he rebounds from a grounded brick to smack another one. "Fore!" he said as he continues his powerful swings. He did an upward strike twice at to shadow grunts to send them flying. The Kamen Rider Ex-Aid adjusts his hammer until he smacks the same falling grunts out of the ball park to crash into a group of their fellow minions. "Let's switch it up." He presses the A button on the Gashacon Breaker.

" _ **TADAAA!"**_ The top of the hammer flips up a sword blade, letting out a pink glow of energy. _ **"Tadaaa!"**_

He charges forward with sword swinging to cut all minions down in his path. After finishing off the final minion, Chris turns to see the boss witch with his sword resting on his shoulder. "You're next."

The witch roars and tries to attack him with dark fireballs, but Kamen Rider Ex-Aid rolls to the side to dodge and charges to gain distance between him and her. "You will not touch me!" she casts more fireballs at the red hero.

Chris swings his sword to block her attacks, his sword tip grinding to the ground with sparks and clashes upon the counterpart to prevent her from anymore spells. "Tag, you're it!" he mocks and head-butted the shadow witch upon her forehead, the Kamen Rider followed up with a spinning slash across her abdomen.

The Negative Raven groans and attacks with her staff, but her efforts were blocked and missed by the agile Kamen Rider. Chris high jumps over her as he hops off on one of the bricks, "Let's see what this does?" he presses the B button twice as he jumps down with a downward slash, striking through her to make her flinch. He repeated the button action and went for a vertical slash to deal a double hit and kicks her away. Making her roll on the ground, but she lands on her knees with a magic sigil formed the tip of her staff. "You're done!"

"No, you are!" she gets up and charges her staff is black lightning.

Chris knows she is going to do a pull up a powerful attack. He checks his belt to see if he has anything to but sees another empty slot on the left side of his belt. "Alright, I have one shot to do this." He said and takes out the key card from his belt buckle.

" _ **CLICK TO SAVE!"**_ Kamen Rider Ex-Aid then puts the card into the side belt and presses a button. _**"CLICK AND LOAD! FINAL ATTACK!"**_

"Here I go!" Chris's right leg began to glow with colorful electricity, taking his stance as he is ready for his final attack and presses the side slot again. _ **"MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!"**_

"Die!" The Negative Raven unleashes her dark purple lighting at the Kamen Rider.

Kamen Rider Ex-Aid jumps over the lightning, avoiding attack as he flew at the dark persona. "Release her from this curse!" he kicks the Negative Raven, but he was not finished. While he is still in the air and in front of her, he did a flying round house with a follow up overhead kick. One side kick and a back flip kick. He finishes up with a double kick to rebound himself away.

" _ **CRITICAL STRIKE!"**_

"NOOOOoooooo!" The Negative Raven cries with anguish as she is destoryed, a white light bursts from the explosion as it flew around and absorbs back into Raven.

Kamen Rider Ex-Aid lands the ground, he claps his hands and raises his fist with a pose as the icons from before revolve around him to find his Mighty Action X glowing. _**"GAME CLEAR!"**_

Chris exits out of his Kamen Rider form and runs to check on the Madeline, Mad and Raven. "Everyone alright?" he said with concern.

Mad chuckles as he pated his hat from dust. "Well, so long as I'm on the ground, I can start another tea part." He chuckles.

"Raven's fine as well." Madeline sighs in relief, seeing her best friends' form now exists to this world.

Raven opens her eyes to look around, she then sees Chris and everyone else until she is succumbed into sleep.

"Let's get her to the shop," Chris said. "She can rest there, assuming the crash destroyed her living space, Madeline, can you grab Raven some clothes at her place."

The daughter of the Mad Hatter nods. "Luckily she gave me a key to her place."

-0-0-0-0-

Dawn had cracked as the sun shines across the Village of Book End. In the Wonderland's Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe, with sun rays directed to Raven, forcing her to wake up.

Raven groan in her sleep as she crawls in the sheets, but something clicked in her mind, making her to sit up quickly. "What the," she looks around to see she is not in her room. "Where the hex am I?"

Madeline enters the room with a cup of tea. "Oh you're up." She giggles with relief and walks to Ravens side. "You're in my room, here drink this." She offers her the cup.

Raven nods and takes the cup and sips it. "Why am I here?"

"Uh, it's a long story," Madeline said. "Your place is destroyed, but luckily I got your suit case for Ever After High and prepped your clothes for your first day of school." She said. "Hurry up, or we'll be late.

"Oh right!" Raven gulps down her tea, burning her mouth with a hiss. "Hot hot!" she gets out of bed and starts getting dressed.

-0-0-0-0-

As Raven levitates her suitcase to move into the Ever After High dorms, she walks down stairs into the tea shop floor. She wears her dark dragon scale and feathered fashion, along with spikes, studs and chains to match her gothic personality.

"Maddie," she calls for her friend while looking around. "You ready to go?"

Just when she heard the doors from the kitchen opened, she sees someone she thought it was a dream, the same boy from last night as he is followed by Madeline with a long list of things to do.

"Ok, serve customers and wipe the counters when they leave." Chris said out of memory with a tray in his hand.

"Check." Madeline uses a quill to in the check list.

"Make sure the tea is in opposite colors and expect the unexpected here in this shop."

"Check."

"And don't let anyone near the interdimensional door and remind them of the time since this place has no correct time."

"Check, you're good to go." Madeline throws the check list and quill in the air. "Hi Raven." She said as she picks up her own suitcase. "Ready when you are." Raven didn't hear Madeline as she continues to star at Chris, now blushing as she then realizes he is wearing a waiter suit. Madeline snaps her fingers to break out of Raven's trance. "Let's go, or we'll be late." She said walking out the door.

Raven is back into reality and sees Chris walking up to her. "So, see you later?"

Raven nods with a smile. "Yeah…seeya." She'll find her answers from her friend along the way to school as she walks out the door.

Chris smiles as he sees the door close turning around to see the defying logic wonderland themed tea shop. "This is going to be interesting."

Mad chuckles as he preps the tea pots. "Indeed it is," he said and looks over his new employee's shoulder. "Customers ahoy!"

Chris turns around with a smile. "Welcome to Wonderland's Haberdashery& Tea Shoppe, do you have a reservation?"

-0-0-0-0-

 **What do you think guys, my first Kamen Rider and Ever After High crossover? My first in general. I hope you like it. Reviews bring inspiration!**


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note

This is a revamped chapter I just come up with. Sorry, my reason, and it is in good intention, so no spoilers.


End file.
